


A Surprise in the Bunker

by Shadowkat83



Series: Bot Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discord: ProfoundBond (Supernatural), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Profoundbot Prompts (Supernatural), Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester Wants a Dog, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Summary: A normal day in the bunker between cases changes when Cas and Sam bring home a surprise. Dean has mixed feelings.
Series: Bot Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871197
Kudos: 5
Collections: ProfoundBot- Fic Collection





	A Surprise in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the PB bot prompt. Bot Prompts were: Dean is having another slice of pizza. Cas is watching Dean sleep. Sam got a dog.

\--Dean--

It was a quiet day in the bunker, Dean was in the kitchen enjoying a slice of pizza, when there was a loud commotion coming from the entrance. Curiosity getting the better of him, he set the pizza slice down and moved towards the stairs leading outside just as a large furry brown and cream shape came bounding towards him.

He had a few seconds to register it as a dog before he was tackled to the ground. “Oof,” he grunted as the weight settled on his chest.

“Sorry,” his brother's voice called from somewhere near the stairs. “I tried to stop him but Zoom was persistent.”

Moving the weight off of him, Dean got a better look at “Zoom”. Zoom was a Border Collie puppy and looked to be under a year old. “Zoom? Huh?” Dean mused as he took in the sight of the happy puppy. He then turned to Sam and inquired, “You went to get a dog? That was your 'important' errand?”

“Not just me, man,” Sam answered, looking at the Angel that stood next to him, “Cas helped me pick him out.”

Dean then turned his attention to Castiel, “Really, Cas? A dog?”

“I do not see what the fuss is about.”

“Did you use Baby to get it?” Dean asked, suddenly suspicious, “You better not have gotten dirt and dog hair all over her seats.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Relax Dean. Baby is still in perfect condition. So, we can keep him?”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, we can keep him. But he's your responsibility, you feed him, walk him and clean up after him.”

Sam nodded, “Fine.”

Several hours later Dean collapsed onto his memory foam mattress, utterly exhausted. Getting used to having an energetic puppy running around the bunker had worn him out. Hopefully tonight he could get some proper rest.

\--Cas--

Castiel watched as Dean made his way to his room. His hunter was tired, but Cas would make sure Dean's dreams were pleasant tonight. Keeping an eye on his hunter's dreams was a habit that he had recently developed, but it allowed him more time with Dean, and the hunter seemed comforted by his presence.

With thoughts in mind, Cas made his way through the hallways towards Dean's room. Flying into the room, he spied Dean sprawled out on the bed. His sleep seemed to be undisturbed this night, so Cas was content just to watch his hunter sleep. Keeping nearby just in case Dean needed him.


End file.
